<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry On by Rugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653920">Carry On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rugs/pseuds/Rugs'>Rugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Human Relationships, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dying Dean Winchester, Dying Sam Winchester, Episode Fix-it, F/F, F/M, Growing Old Together, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Till Death Do Us Part</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rugs/pseuds/Rugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Supernatural S15 E20</p><p>Rewrite of S15 E20. Meant to elaborate and detail the story by bringing back minor characters and building around the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An alarm rings out, echoing throughout the room. A tanned hand reaches out, fumbling for the off button. Finding it, the hand slams down, silencing the ringing. Dean rolls over, facing the opposite wall. He stares at the khaki trench coat that hangs on a rack beside his lamp. It was one of Cas’ older ones. aCas got hurt so often they often had to buy new ones. There are still flecks of blood around the color and streaks of burns around the wrists. Dean sighs, wiping his face with his hand. He hears a yap and the bed near his feet dips. He sits up as Miracle barrels into him. He wraps his arms around the dog, pulling them close and pushing his face into the fur. “Good dog,” he mumbles.</p><p>After a few minutes of hugging the dog he pushes Miracle away and climbs out of bed. He stretches, taking another glance at the trench coat before he walks out, Miracle at his heels. He walks into the kitchen where Sam is cooking breakfast, hair slick with sweat from his run. He walks over to the toaster and checks the time on it. “It’s hot Dean.”</p><p>Dean snorts at him and catches the bread as it pops out of the toaster. “Son of a bitch that’s hot!”</p><p>Sam chuckles at him as he scrambles his egg, “I told you.”</p><p>Dean scoffs and pops open the fridge, snatching up the butter. He walks out of the kitchen and winds his way to the main table. Sitting down, he pulls his computer over and opens it. As it starts up he slathers butter on his toast. He takes a big bite as he punches in the password. He opens up google and checks the digital newspaper for the nearby town. <em>Pie Fair, 3pm, Today</em>.</p><p>He stuffs the rest of the toast in his mouth, giving Sam a bread filled grin as he walks in. Sam gives him a disgusted look and sits across from him. He sets down his eggs and pokes at them with a fork. “Find anything?”</p><p>“Indeed, I did. I’m going to call up Jody and see if she and the girls want to meet up with us. I think it would be good for us after everything that happened.”</p><p>Sam nods and spoons some of the eggs into his mouth. Dean brushes his face off and closes the computer. He hops up and pulls out his phone, punching in Jody’s number. It rings a few times before she picks up. “Sheriff Mills, how can I help ya?”</p><p>“Hey Jody, I found a pie fair down the road in a few hours and was wondering if you and the girls wanted to come with Sam and I. Figured it would be a good celebration for surviving the end of the world.”</p><p>Jody chuckles into the speaker. “We would Dean, but I still have work as does Alex and Patience. Claire is somewhere with Kaia hunting.”</p><p>“Alrighty Jody, stay safe.”</p><p>Dean hangs up and trudges back into the room with Sam. He shoves his phone back in his pocket and scoops up the plates. He strides back into the kitchen, setting them on the counter. He rolls up his sleeves and flicks on the hot water. Soaping up the sponge, he grabs one of the plates and runs it under the tap. He scrubs the plate before rinsing it and putting it back in the dry rack. He repeats this until all the plates, pans, and utensils are clean. Turning away from the sink, he dries his hands. He wanders back to his room and passes out for a few hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pie Fest and a New Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean slides out of the Impala as Sam swings his door open. Sam shakes his head as he looks around at the small pie fest. Dean stares in awe at the handful of people walking around with plates filled with varying flavors of pie. Sam wanders over to one of the benches and sits down, pulling out his phone. Dean rushes over to one of the pie stands. When he comes back to Sam he has a large delivery box with five or six different slices of pie inside. Sam looks up from his texts and chuckles. “That’s so much pie dude.”</p><p>“I know right man, it’s awesome.”</p><p>“Who are you talking to Sammy?”</p><p>“Eileen.”</p><p>“How is she?”</p><p>“She’s alright, just still a bit rattled from Chuck snapping everyone away.”</p><p>Dean shovels some pie into his mouth, nodding slowly. “Uh, speaking of the incident… Have you thought about how to get Cas back?”</p><p>Dean chokes on his pie. He lowers his fork and swallows hard. His voice cracks nearly imperceptibly as he speaks. “I’m not sure we can bring him back. He made a deal, and we don’t even know if Jack has sway with the Empty. I don’t think I can get him back and I don’t really want to focus on that thought. He sacrificed himself and I’m not letting that go to waste so stop being a freakin’ Eeyore dude.”</p><p>Sam stares at him, somewhat surprised by the sudden rush of words and emotion. “In that case,” he scoops up a slice of key lime pie and shoves it in Dean’s face. He chuckles, “I have wanted to do that for so long.”</p><p>Dean grimaces and uses the fork to scrape the whipped cream off of his face. He finishes his pies in silence as Sam taps away on his phone. “Hey Dean, I think I found a case.”</p><p>Dean leans over and looks at his phone. A news article reads <em>One dead, one injured and two missing in home invasion</em>. Dean stands up and shoves the delivery box in a nearby trashcan. He pulls out his keys, shaking them lightly. “Well c’mon Sammy, let’s check this out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vampmimes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys step out of the Impala dressed in their suits. They walk up to the police tape that stretches its way around the two-story house. An officer notices them and steps off to the side. The boys pull out their fake badges, flashing them at the woman. “Agents Kripke and Singer.”</p><p>The agent nods and lifts the police tape for the boys to duck under. “So, what’s going on here officer?”</p><p>“The father was murdered, and all the blood was drained from his body. The mother was left alive though they cut out her tongue.”</p><p>Dean pipes up, “And the kids?”</p><p>The agent sighs, “taken or ran off, more likely the first option.”</p><p>Sam shoves his hands in his pockets. “Any leads?”</p><p>The officer picks up a notebook from the porch. “The mom sketched this, that’s it.”</p><p>Sam nods, “thank you officer, we’ll let you know if we have any more questions.”</p><p>The officer nods and returns to her work on the crime scene. Sam lifts the tape and lets Dean slip under before he follows. When they get back to the car, Dean pulls out their Dad’s journal. “Sam, I recognize that face.</p><p>Sam plants his hands on the hood of the car and watches as Dean pages through the aged journal. “In 1986 or something, there was a case that Dad looked into. The witness drew this.”</p><p>Dean holds up the journal. In the bottom most corner of the right page, there is a sketch of a skull face, nearly identical to the one that the officer showed them. “It’s a mime Sam.”</p><p>Sam looks from the page to Dean’s completely serious face. His mouth opens struggling to say something. “Dean, uh. The drained body sounds like a vamp.”</p><p>Dean’s face lights up, “a vampmime?”</p><p>Sam shakes his head and pulls out a map. “Where all have they hit?”</p><p>Dean pulls a pen out of his pocket and circles all the places they hit in the past, as well as recent. Then he circles the town of Canton. “They must be going here next, that’s where their path suggests.”</p><p>Sam nods approvingly and slides into the car. He pulls out his computer and using the hotspot on his phone, does a quick search. The car shakes a bit as Dean slides in. Sam swivels the computer to face Dean. “Their MO is killing and draining an adult, taking the young kids, and ripping the tongues out of anyone else. All of the houses have been outside city limits. I searched through the few houses that fit the bill and found one with two young kids.”</p><p>Dean inserts the keys and turns on the car. “Well then let’s go get these sons of bitches.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Spoonful of Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Together they sit in the Impala off the side of the road watching. A three-story, white house towers above them. Right when they are about to nod off from exhaustion, a black van pulls up in front of the house. They both sit up a bit straighter, readying their machetes. They see two vampires, clad in black clothing head to toe, and wearing tacky skull masks. The brothers open the Impala’s doors and gently push them shut. Dean sneaks towards the front of the van while Sam goes around back.</p><p>As the two vamps start towards the house, Dean steps out, swinging his machete and decapitating one of them instantly. As the body drops, the second vamp spins around and Sam shoots him in the leg. The vampire falters and stumbles towards the boys. Dean knocks him down with a right hook to the cheek. While he is dazed, Sam goes and grabs some rope to tie him up.</p><p>“Alright, now you’re going to tell us where those kids are.”</p><p>The vamp attempts to spit on Dean but in his dazed state he falls short. “I’m not telling you anything and it’s not like you can kill me. I’m your only lead.”</p><p>Dean chuckles and bends down, hands on his knees. “You may be our only lead but we can get their location out of you. You have two options. We use the machete or he,” Dean gestures to Sam who pulls out a pocketknife, “saws through your neck with that.”</p><p>The vampire squirms looking slightly nervous and scared. He nods his head to the right. “There’s a barn a few hundred feet that way. They’re in there.”</p><p>Dean smiles and Sam closes the knife and puts it away. Dean pulls out a ball of fabric and shoves it in the vamps’ mouth. Dean grins at him menacingly, “if those kids are dead, we’ll use a spoon.”</p><p>Horror flashes across the vampire’s eyes as the boys walk off in the direction he nodded to. Gripping their machetes, they ready themselves for a fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Goodbye Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon finding the barn that the vamp mentioned, the boys slip inside as quietly as possible. Sam hears a faint crying noise, and he points at the closet where it is coming from. Dean sees his signal and creeps forward, opening the door. Looking in, the brothers see two little boys sitting on the floor. Sam motions for them to stay quiet and then to follow him. “We’re here to save you,” he whispers.</p><p>The two little boys nod and stand up, inching out of the closet when one of them shrieks in fright. Spinning around, Sam and Dean see five vamps. Sam waves at the boys, “go, get out and run for the house.”</p><p>The two brothers brandish their machetes. The vampires charge them, and the fight begins. One body drops to the floor, headless. Another falls, its head rolling across the dirty floor. A third vamp knocks the machete from Sam’s hand and decks him with a right hook. Sam falls back, his head cracking against the floorboards. Dean is overpowered by two who wrestle him to the floor, his machete held uselessly in his right hand. The vamp that knocked Sam over pulls off its mask. “Ah, hello Dean.”</p><p>Dean stares up at the woman. “I recognize you, you’re-”</p><p>“Jenny. You tried to kill me over a decade again Dean. Now I’m going to take the pleasure of killing you and your brother.”</p><p>Dean struggles against the two vamps holding him down. “Well glad to see you at least became a big boss.”</p><p>Jenny bares her fangs and chuckles. “Not the big boss, I just have dibs.”</p><p>As soon as the words leave her lips, she is decapitated. Sam had gotten up quietly and swung as hard as he could. Her head tumbles down across the floor. One of the vamps releases Dean’s arm and as he rises to attack Sam, he meets the same fate as Jenny. Dean shoves the last vamp back and hops up. Dean swings, his fit connecting with the monsters’ jaw. The vamp manages to woozily grab Dean’s arm and spin him around. With the force of multiple men, Dean is shoved back. He feels something penetrate his lower back. Sam finishes off the last vampire and turns to Dean. “C’mon we have to find those kids.”</p><p>“Hold up Sam.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m going anywhere anytime soon.”</p><p>Sam steps back to Dean. “Dude, what are you talking about.”</p><p>“There’s something in my back, I can’t pull away.”</p><p>Sam reaches around, his hand lightly patting here and there on Dean’s back until he feels something. Dean grunts in pain, wincing. Pulling away, Sam sees his hand is covered in blood. “Sam, I’m fading, I can feel it.”</p><p>Dean reaches out, grabbing Sam’s coat, tugging him closer. “Look at me Sammy. I am so proud of you. You have to know that. I have always looked up to you, and not just because you’re taller than me.”</p><p>Sam chuckles sadly as he watches tears fill Dean’s eyes. Dean shakily continues, “You were so much smarter, and you never took anyone’s crap, whether Dad’s or some bullies at school. You even stood up to me. You’re so much stronger, you’ve always survived, no matter what Dad or Lucifer or Chuck threw at you.”</p><p>Dean pauses, catching his fading breath. He gulps, his eyes struggling to stay open. Tears roll down both of their faces. Sam holds onto Dean’s wrist. “I can’t do this Dean. I can’t lose you, not again, not permanently. Don’t leave me Dean, please.”</p><p>“Sammy, you got this. You’ve made it on your own so many times.”</p><p>“I don’t want to Dean.”</p><p>“I love you Sam, I always will. Just like Jack, I won’t be gone. I’ll be right here.” Dean weakly taps Sam’s chest where his heart is.</p><p>Sam looks down, tears streaming freely down his face. “Sammy, you go out there and you live. You hear me? You live because that means you’re fighting. If you’re not living, you’re losing and that isn’t who you are. Find Eileen and have a family. Grow old, just please keep fighting Sammy, please.” Dean’s voice cracks.</p><p>Sam shakes his head, his vision blurred by tears. Dean breathes shallowly and sucks in shaky breaths. “Sammy, tell me it’s okay. Please. I need to know it’s okay.”</p><p>Tears stream down Dean’s face as he begs Sam. He winces at the pain that jolts through his body with each unstable breath. He puts his hand on top of Sam’s which rests gently on his chest, over the spot where the rebar is almost pushing through. “Look at me and please, tell me it’s okay, I need you to.”</p><p>Sam lets out a shaky breath and bows his head slightly. He looks up, his eyes filled with tears. Dean stares up at him, a look in his eye that Sam rarely saw, fear mixed with need. Through sobs, Sam makes out the words. “It’s okay Dean. You can go.”</p><p>A watery smile sits dully on his lips as his breathing slows. He squeezes Sam’s hand until he loses the strength. Sam holds him up as the life seeps out of his brothers’ body. Weakly Dean reaches up and pulls Sam’s head towards him, so their foreheads are touching. “Me and you. Goodbye Sammy.”</p><p>Sam mumbles, his choked-up voice breaking, “goodbye Dean.”</p><p>Sam sobs, tears flowing faster as Dean’s hand drops, and his head falls back against the wood beam behind him. His eyes drift off of Sam, barely focusing on something over his shoulder behind him. Dean sees a little dorky man in a trench coat, his rich blue eyes brimming with tears. His mouth goes to form the word, but his body gives out before he can. He breathes his last and falls against Sam gently. Dean dies in his brother’s arms, with his angel’s name on his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To get this chapter right, I watched Dean's death scene 10 times as a whole and just the school part like 40 times. I am not okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Funeral to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam is back at the bunker. Dean’s body sits wrapped in a sheet in the morgue drawer. Sam calls up everyone that is still alive that might want to come to the hunter’s funeral. Jody sobs when he breaks the news, and he can hear the girls crying in the background when Jody tells them. Garth stays silent for a moment but replies with a tired and broken voice. Stevie has to take the phone from Charlie who froze at the news. Eileen was the first to know, Sam having texted her as soon as he got in the car. Donna simply let out a little “oh” and hung up as soon as Sam gave her the details.</p><p>Sam goes out behind the bunker, using a new ax to break down enough trees to build himself a pyre. Miracle sits on the edge of the clearing, whining every now and then. People start to arrive as Sam finishes the pyre. Garth drove all night, picking up Claire and Kaia on the way. Jody, Alex, Patience, and Eileen arrive first having come from just down the road. Donna pulls up to the bunker about when Garth and the two girls arrive. Eileen pulls an obviously exhausted Sam to the side, directing Jody and Garth to move Dean’s body. Charlie and Stevie walk up the hill behind Jody and Garth to join the rest of the people.</p><p>They all stand and watch as Dean’s body is set on top of the pyre. Garth is visibly upset, and Jody is crying as they walk away. Claire clings to Kaia, crying as Alex and Patience huddle together. Charlie and Stevie hold hands, willing each other to be strong. Donna wraps Jody in a hug when she gets back to the outskirts of the clearing. Eileen hugs Sam and squeezes his hand before he unwraps himself. Readying himself with a deep breath, Sam makes his way to the center of the clearing, Miracle trudging behind him solemnly, as if aware of the gravity of the situation.</p><p>Sam stares at Dean’s wrapped body. He seems smaller, no longer that monumental force that would tear through Heaven and Hell for those he loved. Without his spirit, he was just a corpse. Sam felt tears flood his eyes and start sliding down his cheeks, freezing in the cold air. He lights a match and stares at it for a moment as it flickers in the wind before he tosses it onto the pyre. Flames spread immediately, engulfing Dean’s corpse. Sam lets out a sob. Eileen wraps her arm around his, guiding him away. Claire wails and Donna continually mutters “no” over again as she holds Jody. They all stand for hours until the pyre has burned to the ground, the ashes dusting the forest floor.</p><p>Once the flames die out and the embers only dimly glow, do people start moving inside. Sam stands outside alone for a bit, just staring at the ashes. His brother who had been a constant pillar in his life and in the hunting community was reduced to dust. Only when the last light of the embers and the sky fades does Sam turn and head back to the bunker. Everyone sits inside solemnly eating pie in Dean’s memory. When the light hits their faces right, tears are seen in glistening tracks across their cheeks. They somberly mourn together, keeping a vigil until sunrise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I'll Just Wait Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean opens his eyes and looks at his chest. He can breathe again perfectly fine and there is no pain racing through his body. He looks up in awe, sunlit mountains and luscious pines rise into the sky, assaulting his eyes. Glancing down he sees a crystal blue lake. He turns around, taking it all in. Before him there sits a small wood cabin with an older man sitting in a rocking chair on the porch. Dean’s face lights up as he realizes it’s Bobby. He walks over and stands before Bobby, staring at him. “This isn’t one of my memories, what is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby? This isn’t one of my memories, what the hell is going on?”</p><p>“Doesn’t have to be a memory son.”</p><p>Dean looks at him confused and sits in the chair by his side. Bobby leans back and looks at Dean. “We don’t just live out our golden oldies. When your kid got up here he changed a lot.”</p><p>Dean smiles at the mention of Jack and looks around proudly. “He knocked down all the walls Dean. We aren’t stuck in one memory forever, we can roam.”</p><p>Dean looks at him in awe. “He really did that?”</p><p>Bobby nods and continues, pointing off in vague directions. “Ellen and I live in a house few hundred yards behind this cabin. Rufus and Aretha are settled down that somewhere over yonder and your mom and dad are across the lake together. Jo has been traveling around with friends for the past bit, so I don’t know where she is at.”</p><p>Dean nods absentmindedly as he stares in the direction where his parents are settled. He could see his parents again and God how he missed them. He couldn’t fathom what they would think though. Would John be mad at him for abandoning Sam? He shook his head, shaking away the terrible thoughts. This was heaven, he wouldn’t think about that. Bobby interrupts his thoughts and hands him a beer from the cooler between them.</p><p>Dean takes a long sip, tilting his head back so the rays of sun brush his face. He swallows, savoring the taste as he looks out at the lake before him. “This reminds me of my first beer with my dad.”</p><p>Bobby chuckles with him. Dean wipes his face, lowering the beer and setting it on top of the cooler. “Shitty but sentimental.”</p><p>Bobby smiles and is silent for a moment, rocking his chair back and forth gently as he drinks his beer. “You know, your kid had some help from Cas.”</p><p>Dean chokes on his beer as he whips his head back to Bobby. His voice cracks as he speaks, “Cas?”</p><p>Bobby smiles and nods knowingly. “Where is he Bobby? I need to see him.” Dean’s voice breaks more as he tries to hold back his emotions.</p><p>Bobby chuckles, “Just let me finish my damn speech son then I’ll send you on your way.”</p><p>Dean nods and sits back, breathing shallowly. “We’ve been waiting for you Dean. You didn’t fail anyone, whether they’re alive or dead. You didn’t fail Sam, or me, or your daddy. Now go take a ride, he’ll find you.”</p><p>Dean nods shakily in agreement with Bobby’s words and looks over to the gravel lot beside the cabin. Baby sits in the lot, original plates, and all. Dean stands, reaching his hand into his pocket like he had done so many times when he was alive. He pulls out the keys, spinning them around his finger as he hops off the porch, his shoes crunching in the gravel. He runs his hand over the exterior as he walks up to the driver’s side. He opens the door and slides in, settling into the familiar seat. He puts in the key and turns the car on. It roars and then settles into its familiar gruff purr. “Hey, Baby.”</p><p>Dean smiles, looking at the dash. He puts it in drive and steps on the gas. He gets on the road, passing the most beautiful trees and rivers, searching for his angel. He drives for hours and hours rolling past little cottages and mansions filled with heaven’s inhabitants. The radio blasts classic rock and he sings along at the top of his lungs as he drives. As he goes around a bend, he sees a figure clad in a suit and a khaki trench coat standing off to the side. He pulls up in front of the figure and kills the engine. Hopping out of the car, he walks around the front. Cas stands there, head cocked, staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes. “Cas…”</p><p>“I told you Dean; I would wait here.”</p><p>Dean stumbles over to him, grasping the front of his coat and pulling him close. He wraps his arms around the angel, burying his face in his shoulder. Cas warily hugs him back, slowly gripping him tighter. Cas feels tears soak through his shirt as tears roll down Dean’s face. Dean mumbles into his shoulder, “I should’ve told you earlier Cas. I… I love you too Cas.”</p><p>Cas feels like a heavy weight has been lifted from his chest as he hears those three most important words. He hugs Dean tighter, tears filling his eyes. They just stand together, swaying back and forth gently like the trees around them. Cas is the first to pull away. “We have a few more stops Dean.”</p><p>Dean wipes his face and walks back around the car. He opens the door and slides in. He turns the key and Baby purrs. With one hand he steers, the other he grasps Cas’ hand tightly. He would never lose his angel again, they had forever, and Dean would make sure of it. They drive down the road, hand in hand in silence. Eventually Dean checks the rear-view mirror and sees a woman sitting in the back seat. He smiles at her sadly and keeps driving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Life, Death, and Garth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garth, Claire, and Kaia stay the night as they have a long drive ahead of them. Eileen also stays the night in Sam’s room. After farewells are made, the rest of the ladies leave. In the morning more goodbyes are issued. Sam and Eileen spend the day relaxing as Sam tries to escape his bad headspace. Eventually he tries do what Dean had begged him for. He tries to live. He does one last hunt and retires soon after. Still when knowledge is needed, he is open to share.</p><p>A few year later, Eileen is pregnant with their first and only child. Sam attends online school to finish his law degree and works shifts at a restaurant in town. When the baby shower is thrown, everyone who attended the funeral plus a few others come and participate. Garth’s twins are now talking and along with their sister, they continually tease Sam about the cayenne pepper. Donna and Jody shower the couple in love, although Jody offers more tough love. Within a month of the baby being born the two are married. Sam insisted on naming their son Dean.</p><p>About five years later, Sam sits on a park bench with Eileen. Garth and Bess are staying the weekend in town, so their three kids are running around flying kites with Dean while Miracle chases them. The adults just lean back and take it all in. Ten years later, Sam finally decides to drive the Impala again. He kept her in good shape but didn’t have the heart to drive her. He figured he should make Baby still ran before Dean inherited it. Once out on the road, he sees that Baby runs as smooth as ever, purring as they race down the two-lane road.<br/>
Forty or so years after Dean’s death, Sam lays in a hospital bed in his home. Eileen had passed away a year or two ago from pneumonia. Dean was now a full-grown adult just like Garth’s kids. Sam makes a mental list of who all will come to his inevitable funeral. Jody became housebound due to old age and Alex now took care of her so they probably won’t come. Charlie and Stevie are all about his age and Kaia and Claire are most likely to show. Sam sighs, almost choking on his respirator. His lungs were failing, and his body was shutting down. Dean leans over him, grasping his frail hand. Dean echoes the very same words that Sam had said nearly four decades ago. “It’s okay dad, you can go.”</p><p>With a long and shaky breath, Sam Winchester breathes his last. The heart monitor shows his heart rate crashing as his body shuts down completely. Sam is given a hunter’s funeral much to his son’s surprise. Dean sits in shock as all of Sam’s friends, both hunters and not tell stories of his father. The stories of Sam start to include the elder Dean, the uncle that Dean rarely heard about. As the fire crackles and Sam’s body turns to ash, the stories of the Winchester brothers are told. Gone but not forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reunion - Final Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three occupants of the Impala continue their silent journey down the long winding forest road. In the distance, a gas station sign rises about some low-cut trees. Dean can see someone leaning against one of the signposts. Upon driving closer, he sees Sam propped up against the sign watching the road. The car slows and Dean rolls down his window. “Hey bitch.”</p><p>Sam looks down at him and smiles, “hey jerk.”</p><p>Sam opens the back door and climbs in behind the drivers’ seat. He sees Cas in the passenger seat, his hand out of sight but angled towards Dean. Sam turns to the other occupant of the back seat. Eileen stares back at him with overflowing eyes. “I love you Sam.”</p><p>He cups her face and kisses her gently as Dean starts to drive again. Dean squeezes Cas’ hand as he navigates the winding road. Cas turns and stares at him with eyes full of love. Their stories now done; they drive off. The righteous man, hand in hand with his angel, and Sam with Eileen’s head resting on his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>